


Офисные интриги

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Вот уж всемирно известный гениальный детектив с кучей бессмысленных и невразумительных псевдонимов мог бы сразу понять, что эти отношения обречены.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: тексты от G до T





	Офисные интриги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Office Politics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45759) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2021 для команды Anime.  
> Бета: [Персе](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin).

Вот уж всемирно известный гениальный детектив с кучей бессмысленных и невразумительных псевдонимов мог бы сразу понять, что эти отношения обречены.

Мало того, что Лайт — одержимый властью убийца с маниакальной склонностью к чистоте, так он еще и страшный собственник. Обычно это едва ли сулило проблемы: L и так все время, когда не спал (читай: все свое время), усиленно преследовал Лайта.

Однако едва речь заходила о богах смерти, как ничто не могло сдержать неистовый гнев Лайта, кроме греховных плотских утех. Причем интерес L базировался на одних только беспочвенных подозрениях (да и вообще, как можно приревновать к богу смерти? это ведь мифическое существо, L никак не сможет завести с ним интрижку — перспектива тереться гениталиями об энциклопедию японской мифологии его ничуть не привлекала), так что возмущение Лайта было совершенно иррационально. L это совсем сбивало с толку, из-за чего Лайт все больше впадал в бешенство — и, увы, в гневе он был на удивление мил, так что L попросту не мог им насытиться. Дела принимали опасный оборот — того и гляди, в следующий раз их игры с удушением закончатся смертью.

Напряжение все нарастало, пока не достигло критического порога — L для себя определил его как «даже регулярные плотские утехи не стоят того, чтобы это выносить». В конце концов, L и не отдыхал толком. Он вовсе не собирался вечно страдать ради того, чтобы его вроде как парень не разобиделся и не поубивал всех вокруг.

***

Извечная проблема служебных романов: любая размолвка в отношениях сказывается на работе.

Как-то раз, потирая слипающиеся глаза, L спрашивает шефа полиции:

— Вы часто обнимали своего сына в детстве?

Шеф таращится на него в полной растерянности, затем отвечает:

— Нет.

L вздыхает.

— Это многое объясняет, — устало говорит он.

Через шесть часов L заявляет Лайту, что они больше не могут быть вместе. Ему уже становится неудобно сидеть на корточках — а он многим готов пожертвовать, но не своей любимой позой.

Лайт уходит, хлопнув дверью, а еще спустя четыре часа все детективы смеются до упаду перед телевизором: члены банды, которая занимается похищениями, групповыми изнасилованиями и продажей девочек и мальчиков в сексуальное рабство, разом умирают от — судя по всему — аутоэротической асфиксии. Падают они прямо на городской площади, и тела складываются в огромную надпись.

Шеф прищуривается.

— Это же?..

L мрачно сужает глаза и делает еще глоток кофе.

— Ага, — отзывается еще кто-то.

— Именно, — кивает еще один детектив.

— L СОСЕТ ХУЙ, — читает шеф.

Сам L бормочет сквозь зубы:

— Теперь уж с этим покончено, не сомневайтесь.

***

L читает статьи о традиционных поведенческих моделях брошенных любовников (раз уж из-за нехватки времени и интереса к другим сам он приобрести этот бесценный опыт не удосужился) и обнаруживает, что Лайт, несмотря на неординарность во всех других аспектах, ведет себя абсолютно стандартно. Скорее всего, он просто не выработал стратегию на случай, если его бросят — ведь никто другой в мире не стал бы его бросать, кроме L. Горькая ирония, но так ему и надо.

— Что за ребячество, — фыркает L, увидев, что заставку на его компьютере заменили рекламой лекарств от импотенции.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — усмехается Лайт.

— И вообще, — словно мимоходом добавляет L, — Мацуда может подтвердить, что мне это ни к чему.

На следующий день Мацуда — затравленный и со слезами на глазах — старательно избегает Лайта.

— Он сказал, что убьет меня, — шипит Мацуда, сердито зыркнув на L. — Что ты ему наговорил?

L рассеянно кивает.

— Хм, а он выдает себя... Интересно.

***

Лайту присуща какая-то изысканная бледность — обычно ею могут похвастаться поэты, страдающие от истощения. Он пугающе умен, невозможно хорош собой и почему-то кажется хрупким — даже когда бросает на L гневные взгляды, которые могли бы расплавить и титан. После нескольких до ужаса напряженных недель (за это время все члены следственной группы начали сбегать, едва оказавшись между L и Лайтом) L уже готов пересмотреть свое решение о расставании.

Само собой, Лайт — кошмарный, ревнивый, жаждущий власти, высокомерный серийный убийца и социопат, но L знал это еще тогда, когда они впервые шесть часов соревновались в интеллектуальных играх, что привело к партии в стрип-покер и — совсем уж неожиданно — к анальному сексу. Нечестно было бросать партию в самом разгаре: можно подумать, L не мог изменить правила. Пожалуй, он все же поторопился.

***

Лайту явно не хватает секса: он уже поглядывает на Мацуду — сперва с надеждой, но ее сменяет отвращение, едва Лайт приходит в себя. Тем не менее он решительно отвергает знаки внимания L — то есть вопросы о расследовании, в которых тот умело зашифровал фразы вроде: «Возможно, нам стоит возобновить отношения и снова на постоянной основе заниматься анальным сексом». (Хотя это оказалось непросто: как бы L ни был сведущ в криптографии, даже ему не под силу ввернуть слово «трах» в судебно-медицинский протокол.)

В ответ Лайт изящно поднимает бровь и парирует:

— С другой стороны, патологоанатом мог невнимательно провести внешний осмотр, ведь порой следы от уколов нелегко обнаружить. Я продолжу стоять на своем: некоторые из этих смертей могли наступить из-за введения большой дозы инсулина. Если подумать, у следственных органов уже вошло в привычку сразу приписывать все смерти Кире.

Когда Лайт выходит в коридор, L качает головой.

— Вот это уже совсем грубо.

***

Немного поразмыслив, L обращается за советом к следственной группе.

Естественно, пользы от них ноль.

— Проблемы с девушкой? — сочувственно спрашивает Мацуда.

Всякий раз, когда L проявляет к кому-то интерес, Мацуда чуть ли не прыгает от радости (в кое-то веки ярый гнев Лайта будет направлен не на него!) и активно призывает его завязать отношения с любым одушевленным объектом. L посмеялся бы, не будь так уверен, что это единственная причина, почему Мацуда еще жив.

Шеф Ягами выглядит бесконечно признательным: он все-таки не совсем дурак и наверняка не смог найти гетеросексуального объяснения всем тем случаям, когда заставал их с Лайтом голыми. Хотя отчасти он дурак, если надеется, что L отвлечется на кого-то другого.

— Отношения пойдут тебе на пользу, — одобрительно говорит Ягами. — Но будь осторожен, при знакомстве в интернете можно наткнуться на кого угодно.

L думает, что встретил Лайта в реальности, а он — самый опасный человек из всех живущих, пусть и с блеском прошел все проверки. Возможно, дело не в других, а просто L принимает не самые умные решения.

Мацуда согласно кивает.

— Но я уверен, твой собеседник — просто чудо, — исправляется он и нервно добавляет: — Слушай, а ты уже рассказал об этом Лайту?

L сегодня милостив, поэтому отвечает, что скоро все расскажет. И делает себе мысленную пометку: как можно скорее сообщить Лайту, что он встречается с особой по имени SEXYCHICA009, с которой познакомился в онлайн-чате.

***

Новость о романе L с SEXYCHICA009 Лайт воспринимает плохо. Более того, в штабе замечают, что он подозрительно часто сидит то за одним, то за другим компьютером — явно пытаясь отыскать в сети имя и фото SEXYCHICA009. Сам L понятия не имеет, кто она такая, но некрасиво выйдет, если Лайт обрушит на нее всю мощь своего гнева. Ситуция его слегка тревожит, — вдруг поиски Лайта увенчаются успехом? — но потом оказывается, что SEXYCHICA — русская, и, как бы Лайт ни старался и сколько бы ни прибегал к помощи «Бейблфиш»1, ему не удается ничего о ней разузнать. L празднует победу шоколадным тортом и четырьмя сериями «Сайнфелда» в паршивом русском дубляже.

***

— У тебя ужасные манеры, — мягко замечает Лайт, когда они остаются одни. Он занял кресло L — и смотрится в нем безумно притягательно, хотя Ягами Лайта можно описать этими двумя словами всегда, а не только когда он пытается неуклюже помириться.

Порой L даже не верится, что их обоих можно воспринимать всерьез: они же словно подростки, выросшие в диком лесу, им нельзя доверить машину, представителя противоположного (да и своего) пола или выпивку, однако все таращатся на L так, будто он знает ответы на любые вопросы. Допустим, так и есть — но в то же время он много смотрит порно (там все настолько банально, что даже забавно) и обожает поп-музыку.

— Досадный пробел в моем раннем образовании, — легко соглашается L.

Это ложь: он запросто смог бы отобедать с викторианской аристократией, не смутившись изысканным блюдам и не запутавшись в четырех вилках. Более того, L умеет складывать из салфеток лебедей, чем как-то раз спасался от скуки перед рождественским чаепитием при дворе.

Лайт ухмыляется, и L чувствует легкую дрожь внизу живота, точно задел кожу прохладной пряжкой ремня. Хотя самого по себе ремня на нем нет — как-то бессмысленно носить его, да и когда они с Лайтом часто занимались сексом, то находили ремням куда лучшее применение. (L до сих пор приятно вспоминать, как они вдвоем просматривали садо-мазо сайты в приглушенном свете монитора — своего рода романтика.)

— Нехорошо, наверное, что я совсем перестал уделять внимание расследованию, — говорит Лайт.

Неужто под этим он подразумевает «Не хочешь снова быть вместе?» L способен разгадывать сложные шифры, но не в силах понять намеки Лайта, когда тот ведет себя как четырнадцатилетняя девчонка. Может, он и серийный убийца, но все равно драматизирует хуже подростка.

В первый момент L хочется сказать, что расследование и без Лайта идет как по маслу. Мысленно взвесив все за и против, он отвечает:

— Разумеется, твой вклад в работу трудно переоценить.

— Вот и я так считаю, — соглашается Лайт, но его глаза приобретают металлический отблеск, и в животе у L холодеет: кажется, смерть смотрит ему прямо в лицо. — С другой стороны, нам незачем тратить время на изучение дурацких сказок о богах смерти.

— Ума не приложу, почему ты принимаешь это так близко к сердцу, — тянет L.

Глаза Лайта угрожающе сужаются, и L уступает.

— Впрочем, ты затронул очень важную тему: все-таки нам нужно лучше распределять время.

Пожалуй, Лайт — единственный человек на Земле, с которым никогда не заскучаешь, мрачно думает L пару минут спустя, когда тот срывает с него одежду.

***

Как всемирно известный гениальный детектив с кучей бессмысленных и невразумительных псевдонимов, L сразу понял, что эти отношения обречены. Но рано или поздно один из них одержит победу, и L почти не сомневается, что повезет ему. Может быть.

Так что он и дальше украдкой ищет информацию о богах смерти, а Лайт все так же терроризирует Мацуду и не оставляет поиски SEXYCHICA009. L по-прежнему считает его серийным убийцей, Лайт по-прежнему хочет узнать настоящее имя L и добавить его к своему списку жертв — но вообще все это очень мило, если забыть о растущем числе трупов.

**Author's Note:**

>   1. программа для машинного перевода ▲
> 



End file.
